finn goes to school
by aurora 1005
Summary: first of all if you think every one will be human then your wrong every will still have powers. and this will be a finnxfp story.
1. Chapter 1

_this is my second fanfic if I have any wrong spelling im sorry becuase this is not my native language_

_ok now here is the story:_

Finn's P.O.V:

I was sitting on the couch playing B.M.O with jake . your going down finn!jake shouted at me. what no way. i said. then jake punch me (in the game)and i lost . what this game cheats.i sade then look away . ha ha no its not ,im just better than you . humm im going to the candy kingdom,i don't want to sit here and lose again. i said then went to the candy kingdom. after a few minutes of walking i saw pincess bubblegum with marceline . hay guys where are you going!i shouted then run at them . hey finn, me and marceline are just going to school .school? didint you know some one in the land of ooo reinvented school . bubblegum said then gave me the poster.

in the poster:

greetings readers,you may have herd the rumer

that some one has reinvented school.

well its true,

so all royals,wizards and heros are

advice to go.

All you need is a backpack all the materials

you want to bring and

other materials will be given to you at school.

Good day readers.

So thats why your clothes are different but why are you going marcy? I its a good way find more vampires lake me and my dad told me if don't go he will send me the ntonightosphere ok. Maybe you can come finn? PB ask. Nah why will i go to school for? Billy is going to be the teacher for the heros .yeah i will go-um i mean ok i will come and i will even bring jake ok . ok finn but if you don't wana be late you beter tell jake now then go to school,oh and heres a map to school see you in school . bye PB and marcy

back at the treefort

jake!jake!jake! i shouted. what is it buddy is there any trouble? he asked. no we'r going to school .what! that's it. no man that's not all billy is going to be the teacher for the heros .for real? umm humm now lets pack our stuff and go . but i don't know where the school is . tis ok i have a map.i said then showed the map PB gave me then pack our stuffs and left.

at school

wow this school is big. jake told me still looking that the building . hay guys. someone said form behind . we both turned and saw PB and marcy. oh hay guys. i said. so you guys are already sign up right. marcy said. uumm well... you guys haven't sign up yet did you. marcy said. but don't worry will help you PB said. thanks. i said then they showed us to the principal's office. ok you just tell the principal that you want to go to school and your all then you can go to school ok. PB said. thanks. bye guys. they said. we went in to the office and saw slime princess. slime princess your the principal. jake said. yes jake i am the principal, so i see you want to sign up . yes princess we want to. i said. ok here are the other materials the the heros need . slime princess said then gave us the materials. wait that's it we don't need to do anything just yes? yes finn you and jake save me from the ice king,so i want to repay you by letting you go to my school. ho thanks princess.i said then we headed to the door when slime princess said: have a great first day. then we went out.

_So what do you think of my fanfic hope you like it._


	2. first day

_ well______ i will try to use "" if__ someone __else is talking ok and tell me if i am using it __wrong_ you. hope you like this chapter___._

Finn'sP.O.V:

we went to our first class,with was on room open 109 . we open the door and immediately notice Jermaine (there brother)who said hi to us .we went to him and ask if there is any one siting next to him and he said:no no one is siting here. we sat there then the teacher came in the classroom. "hello class we are going...".hay i thought billy is going to be the teacher. i whispered. oh he is but not now,you have to wait after lunch then he will be the teacher. he whispered back. oh ok i can wait.

after two subjects

we went to the cafeteria,jake and Jermaine picked a table and i was i was about to sit next to them wen Jermaine said:sorry bro this seat is taken .what!by who?"by that girl".i turned and saw a girl dog and she was heading towards us .humm fine. i look around and all the table was taken and full,except for that one table that only had one person and i know who it was. headed towards her then put on some gloves on and taped her on the shoulder. she quickly turn around and said:f-finn...hay FP can i sit next to you i said scratching my head. all she did was blush and noted.I sat next to her and said:sooo why are you siting here alone? she looked to the ground and said:because everyone is afraid of me...well i'm not afraid of you. i said then put a hand on her shoulder"y-your not". on. she blushed and look away then i accidentally dumped her on the shoulder and my shoulder got burn. ahhh! "i'm sorry i didn't mean to hurt you". it-its ok i know you didn't.i said then put some cyclopsps tires on my burn mark and it healed."wow what is that prince finn?".prince?oh sorry let me explain. first of all the was my brother jake...

after the explanation

"so that that wasn't you it was your brother." .yes "and he was the one that said: i don't like you. to me.".yes."and when you said that you like me that was you?"y-yes.i said blushing. then she gave me hug and I hug her back but i remember that she was made of fire the painful way.I pulled back and my skin was burned."oh i am so sorry finn I-i didn't mean-"i cut her. it-its ok i know you didn't mean it.i said putting some cyclopsps tires on my skin."so now can you tell me the story about that cyclopsps tires"yeah ok you see jake hired some...

after a few mins

and then i punch the the cyclopsps in the eye and he stared to cry. hahahahahahahah we both laugh then a voice form the speaker said:students you only have 3 mins till the next class star,so you better hurry eating. good. 3 mins huh ."what are you thinking finn.".we'r going to prank someone."what's a prank?" what you don't know what prank is?"yeah."here let me teach you,come on.i said taking her hand(she blushed)then bought some soda."how is buying a soda a prank?" oh you'll see it soon then i shake the soda can.i walk up to jake and said: hay jake."oh hay and i see you and FP are holding hands"we both blush and let go. i wanana give you this soda.i said handing him the soda."oh thanks finn"then he opened the can and soda was spread in his face .me,Jermaine and FP were laughing."oh soda prank i can't believe i fell for that. haha yeah. jake then took a towel(and a joy buzzer).anyway no hard feelings right jake."yeah"then we shake hands. i felt electricity when i shake his hand .ouch ! "gasp what was that all about,why did you hurt him, he just-"i cut her off. its ok FP it was just a prank."oh"then the bell ringed.I looked that FP and she looked sad. "hay finn come on lets go."i'll catch up with you later. ok . hay FP want me to walk you to your next-"YES!umm i mean yeah i'd love i to." I took her hand and walk."so your the only human ay."well not relay,i know another human but we got separated."oh i'm sorry."its ok."oh here's my class."ok bye FP. i turned and walk. "wait!"i turned and said:what is it?"can you walk me home after school..." she said blushing.I walk up to her and said:i'd love to then she gave me a kiss on the cheek and i blushed."great see you later." then she closed the door .then i felt my cheek hurt. ouch,i better tell jake i said running to my next class.

after to more classes

FP'sP.O.V:

I saw jake and walk up to him and said:hay jake where's finn?"oh finn's-". jake was cut of by someone screaming: hay FP! I looked at the boy who had great blond and wet hair. do i know you from somewhere?"what? its me finn,i'm just not wearing my hat."oh,well why is your hair wet?" oh when i was in the shower and some guys pushed me and my towel fell to the wet floor before i finished drying my hair." here let me dry your hair. i said then put four small fire balls near finn's wet hair. FP what are you doing?he said a bit scared. don't worry finn i got it.i said then made the fire balls spin around finn's hair,it only took a minute to dry hes hair."wow that was turbo amazing FP!"tanks finn,so now can you walk me home?i said blushing."oh,jake can you just met me at the tree house?" "yeah sure thing buddy,i know you need your alone time with FP . " "what?"jake said then walked away.i kinda like you without your hat you look cuter then before."Are you saying that i look cute before?"uuhhh come on lets go.i said blushing and pull finn to the door."Wait why isn't my hand burning?"oh that"s because i learned how to control my powers."nice."then we walk out the door.

normal P.O.V

oh that's because i learned how to control my said .nice. then the two of them walk out the door but little did they know someone was watching them.

PB'sP.O.V

is finn dating that little flame girl!wait why do I carer if hes dating her?"because you like finn."I turned and saw marceline. WHAT!I don't like finn! "oh yeah then why are you blushing hummm."then i covered my face. your just in denial,soon you'll know your feeling's for finn. she said then floated away. do i relay have feelings for finn?

_hope you like this chapter i made it long so you can in joy it. _


	3. things get hot

chapter 3 hope you guys like it.

Finn'sP.O.V:

Me and FP where just walking and she didn't say anything ever since we left. so how far is the fire kingdom from here?"oh I don't know because a never walk home i just you know fly."well why don't we just fly?"you can fly?"what no,i mean i hold your hand then we fly. " well if i did that your hand will get burned" also because i uhhh...she said and started to blush. come on you can tall me."and also because i want to make this walk longer,so we can uhhh hang out."when she said that i blushed and we both looked away. there was an awkward silence between us and i was the one to make to the first move.i took her hand and she looked that me still blushing,i just smiled then she put her head on my shoulder and we continued to walk. "hay youz gays nice to see youz again". someone said from behind. we both turned and there was no one there."hay i'm down here!"we both looked down and saw flambo. hay flambo."hay bother,i was just walking then i saw youz and flame pricess holding hands and geting all lovey dovey with each other".we both blush."question why ain't youz burning brother?""that's because i learned how to control my powers.""oh ok well it's a long walk if your going to the fire kingdom,why don't youz just fly?"well because umm-"i cut her. because we want to make this a long walk."w-we"'oh well let me make your long walk even longer by making firepro-"wait!this isn't a prank is it?"what!when have i ever prank youz?

flashback

"yo finn you'll never guess what i found."what?"a fire ring!"that ring dose't look like it's made of fire."no youz dummy,it will make youz fireproof."relay give it here!i took the ring,put it on then lifted flambo! aahhhhhhhh that still hurts."hahahahahahaha"this was a prank was't it?"no it's not i'm just laughing because it was funny when youz got burned but just wait for it...ok now you can touch me."i lifted him again. aahhhh!what the shank?"hahahahahaha."

end of flashback

"oh now i remember but don't worry brother,this isn't a prank ok youz can trust me and besides youz know i won't prank you in front of FP she'll kill me."ok now you can put a flame shield on me.'ko shoteo bakebagundo bakenda(then he spit on me) ouch. then i turned blue. wow."there i cast flame shield on youz also i spat on youz."thanks flambo sort of,bye."bye youz two,sigh young love"

PB'sP.O.V:

is finn relay dating that girl. why am i thinking of finn all the time now?it's not like he's change or anything,so why am i thinking of him?(remembering what marceline said)_your just in denial,soon you'll know your feeling's for finn. _NO!SHE'S WRONG!I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR FINN!"then why are you still thinking of him?"i looked at the window and saw marceline with a big hat to cover her from the sun. what do you want marceline?'oh nothing i just saw finn and flame princess holding hands and junk."so why do i carer. oh yeah then why are you so angry at her bonny?"...just face it you like him. she said then headed towards to window and left. maybe i do like him but if i do i need to take him back but i can't do this alone. i said heading towards the window,looking at marceline and finn and jake's house.

FP'sP.O.V:

well here we are at my dad's castle and my home,wana come in?"sure FP."i opened the door and we went to the throne room."hello daughter how was scho-GUARDS THERE IS INTRUDER HERE GET HIM!"then 5 guards circle around finn pointing there spear at him."ah!"DAD NO!finn's a visitor."oh,guards back to your station."the guards left finn then finn run towards me and said:what was that all about?yeah dad what was that all about!"i'm sorry daughter it's just that i'm not used to having visitors here."so wana explore the fire kingdom and ride fire wolf's?"heek yeah!"

after two hours

hay i wana show you something."uhh ok."i took finn's hand and showed him my favorite spot in the fire kingdom."what are we doing on this cliff?"sit down and i'll explain. we both sit down on the edge of the cliff,I rested my head on finn's shoulder then pointed at some near by craters. every once a month those craters spits out lava that look's like fireworks and i want you to see it."oh."then the craters started to shake and lave was spited out."wow,it really dose look like fireworks but more beautiful but..."but what?then he leaned closer to me and said:but not as beautiful as you.i started to blush then leaded closer to finn. really?"yeah"we lead closer and closer to each other. we where about to kiss when RING!RING!RING! finn's phone ringed. finn pulled back then he stood up and said:i'm sorry but i need to take this. yeah sure take all the time you need. finn walk a few steps away from. AAAAAHHHHH!WE WHERE THIS CLOSE TO KISSING BUT NOOO FINN'S PHONE JUST HAD TO RING!i finn came back and said:it was jake,for the interruption do. it's ok. then i took finn's shirt and pulled him close to me(it made him blush)and said:now where were were about to kiss again when some guards said:sorry for the interruption princess but your father wants you home now. sigh fine.i said still holding on finn's shirt. come on finn lets go."uhhhh uummmm."

at the throne room

well here we are father."ohh good your here,because it's dinner time.""oh ok then,bye FP.""wait come and have dinner here instead.""uhhh sure thing flame king but i can't eat fire elemental food do. it's ok we have your kind of food""but how wont it just burn?""it wont burn because we put something in it so it wont.""oh ok."now that your done lets eat.

after dinner

"tanks for the dinner FP it was so delicious."oh uhhh yeah sure whatever.i said looking at the ground."you wana go on a date this saturday."YES!ok he said then gave me a kiss on the lips. see you at school tomorrow,bye then he walk away

at finn and jake's house

finn'sP.O.V:

"so how was your date man."it was't a date but i'm having a real date with her on saturday."wow congratulations on asking flame princess on a dete dude,lets celebrate by eat a spaghetti dinner."nah i already ate.'oh ok the wana play bemo?yeah!after good night jake."see you in the morning pal."

hope you gets some the joke i put in there,bye.


End file.
